


Happy Literal Fucking New Years

by C_Inferno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Inferno/pseuds/C_Inferno
Summary: Nico and Maki want Eli to prove just how Russian she is by seeing how many shots she can take before she gets drunk. The contest is abandoned when Nozomi takes off her shirt. Also Maki gets white girl wasted on champagne and vodka.





	Happy Literal Fucking New Years

How did it come to this? Eli wondered over and over again with her hand pressed against her forehead as if she could physically keep the drunk away. Didn’t she say she wasn’t going to play this stupid game? She was fairly certain she had protested all the way into her 3rd shot of vodka. Eli, Nozomi, Nico, and Maki were quite a few shots down at this point and Eli attempted to shake off her growing sense of imbalance.

“We just wanted to prove how Russian you were,” Nico hiccupped across the room, her party hat looking more like a horn as it protruded off the side of her head. “And you yelling at me in Russian doesn’t count.”

A half-lidded Maki agreed, still clutching what should’ve been everybody’s bottle of pink champagne (and the only thing they were supposed to be drinking!) close to her body. She had managed to find herself nestled comfortably in Nico’s lap wrestling the decision to either release the bottle or make out with her tiny senior. It appeared the champagne was winning.

“How many shots have you had, Elicchi?” Nozomi’s voice was a welcome transition, despite the fact that she encouraged this idiotic display of bravado Nico and Maki had initiated when they first arrived with two bottles of Smirnoff and six packages of Jello mix. Eli gave a sideways glance at the tiny boxes that had ended up scattered all over the floor both untouched and uncared about.

“Probably six—seven if you include the one you tried to pour into my mouth.”

“Nozomi was supposed to clean that up,” Maki groaned with a perturbing amount of disappointment considering their idea of Nozomi ‘cleaning Eli up’ was for her to lick the spilled vodka off her chest.

“I tried, Maki-chan! Eli wouldn’t let me!” Nozomi whined, pouting at Eli with glittering teal eyes that were getting extremely difficult to withstand.

Nico’s discontented snort took Eli’s mind off of Nozomi for a moment. “You’re faking your sobriety, Eli. That’s the only explanation.”

“Eli, I will give you ten thousand rubles if you make it to ten shots. One for every glass.”

“Maki, please. And I’m not ‘faking’ anything, Nico. You haven’t stopped throwing shots in my face, so you of all people should know that.”

“Then this vodka is WEAK,” Nico growled.

At Nico’s assertion, one blonde and two darker haired girls shifted their focus to a redhead who still clung to a now empty bottle of pink champagne. Two shots got her into Nico’s lap and the last shot they gave her ended up coming back as quickly as it went down.

“I don’t like vodka,” Maki professed, her cheeks reddening beyond what the alcohol had caused.

“You don’t like it or you can’t handle it, babe? Which is it?” Nico couldn’t help but suppress a giggle.

“Don’t call me babe, I am a princess.”

“Oh my god, Maki.”

As if coming to Maki’s defense, Nozomi chided Nico with the most sinful of adorable smiles. “Nico you’ve literally only had one shot.”

“AND A MIXED DRINK,” Nico snapped in protest. “And by the way, how much fucking vodka did you put in that screwdriver? There was definitely more screw than driver.”

“I swear you people are so terrible with alcohol.”

When Nozomi’s attention rested squarely on Eli’s shoulders, she felt herself regretting opening her mouth. Nozomi crawled over the couch they were both sitting on and straddled Eli’s lap. Her unbearably beautiful thighs pressed into Eli’s and squeezed a surprised “oh” out of her.

“You’re so serious, Elicchi,” Nozomi husked into her ear. Oh god. Eli’s mouth felt drier than the sands around the pyramids of Egypt as Nozomi’s generous chest pushed into her. Nozomi held second place for most shots consumed, and at a solid four she looked better than the other two running mates.

Her New Year’s attire made Eli tremble, but the weakness in her knees could definitely be blamed on the vodka. Nozomi boasted a cute little top that Kotori had picked out for her the last time all the girls had gone shopping (Eli would have to thank her later). It wasn’t particularly festive, but she supposed New Year’s didn’t necessarily have any extensive criteria to fill so this glittering gold blouse had to be fine. The plunge of the neckline wasn’t fine though, at least not where Eli’s loins were concerned. As Nozomi leaned in to kiss Eli’s cheek, her breasts weighed heavily on Eli’s mind and quite literally on her body.

“Are you sure you don’t want any more to drink?” Nozomi whispered with her face still dangerously close to Eli’s. She gave Eli’s ear a light nip and waited patiently as Eli figured out how to make coherent sentences as opposed to squeaks and just plain gibberish.

Her voice hitched in her throat, but she forced the words out of her mouth as best as she could. “I don’t want any more vodka if that’s what you mean.”

Nozomi’s eyes lit up inches away from Eli’s. “Does that mean the cute and clever Elichika wants something else?”

Nico had turned the TV on at some point, muttering something angrily that Eli didn’t have the spare attention to understand. When Eli did tilt her head to look past Nozomi’s all-encompassing figure, she caught sight of Maki passed out over a beyond-irritated Nico. This was a short view, however, because Nozomi grabbed Eli’s chin with her hand and yanked her back.

“Over here, Elicchi.”

Eli was tugged into a deep kiss that blew her partially intoxicated mind. She felt sparks all the way to her toes. Nozomi’s mouth didn’t taste boozy and Eli could only hope that hers didn’t either. Their tongues coiled around one another and Eli released a moan before she thought to hold it back, delighting a frisky Nozomi who took the sound as an invitation to bite her girlfriend’s bottom lip.

The TV’s volume increased and the beginnings of a countdown filled the room. Nozomi smiled against Eli’s mouth and pulled away. “We were a bit early for the New Year’s kissing, but I’ve got something else in mind.”

Eli’s attempt at vocalizing failed miserably and Nozomi’s fingers found their way to the top button on her blouse. She undid it just as the countdown initiated.

10…

Nozomi moved onto the second button in time for the 9, and Eli’s grip on her girlfriend’s amazing thighs tightened.

8…

The third button popped off a little too early, but oh god, Eli could see Nozomi’s bra as the fabric split. Black lace with a light blue trim. Eli couldn’t hear the numbers anymore. She wanted to bury her face in those glorious breasts, but Nozomi wouldn’t lean in closer. Wait.

“Nozomi you only have three buttons on—

Nozomi peeled her shirt off and tossed the fabric heedlessly behind her and finished the countdown by seizing Eli’s mouth in another, more appropriately timed kiss. As their mouths melded, Eli all but ripped off her own shirt and then moved to unbutton Nozomi’s pants with frantic fingers. Auld Lang Syne blared triumphantly, but it wasn’t loud enough to drown out Nozomi’s gasps and moans.

Eli entered the New Year around the same time she entered Nozomi.

Nico, pinned to the armchair by a soundly snoozing Maki and with Nozomi’s abandoned blouse draped over her, did the only thing she could do. She snapped Honoka and Rin a selfie.

“Happy literal fucking New Year’s”

**Author's Note:**

> Rubles are Russian currency lmao


End file.
